There are a number of major, general problem areas which recur in data processing systems and these problem areas are growing increasingly demanding in contemporary systems as the range of types of data and information processing applications and numbers and types of users grow. These areas include, in particular, the integration of applications and data in a uniform system and environment, the ability to add new applications and data types to an existing system in a manner to integrate the new applications and data types with existing applications and data types; the ability to update applications and, in particular, the ability to translate programs and data from one language to another as business interests and data applications become international in scope; the ability of different users to share data, and in particular data in a timely form so that each user has the most recent version of a particular body of data; and the ability to transfer or exchange data from one form or data structure to another.
A user may want to include a graph in a document. One existing way to provide the ability for the user to edit the graph from within the context of the document is to augment a document editor with graph editing capabilities. This approach has the disadvantage that in order to integrate a further new type of data (e.g., a voice annotation) into documents, it is necessary to again modify the document editor. In fact, each editor must be separately extended to handle each new type of data.
While certain systems of the prior art have attempted to solve these problems, for example, by constructing object based systems wherein all data types reside in standardized data structures referred to as "objects", the systems of the prior art have generally failed to adequately solve these problems. In particular, the systems of the prior art have generally fallen into one of two classes. In the first and older class of system,, there has been little constraint upon data types and applications programs with the result that, while it is easy to add new applications and data types, it is difficult to provide an integrated system and user environment and very difficult to communicate data between users and data types. In the second and more recent class of system, such as the object based systems, there has been an attempt to provide a defined system environment. This approach provides an integrated system and user environment which facilitates the ability to communicate between users and data types. A recurring problem with this class of system, however, is that the system definition itself, and the operating system type programs necessary to manage defined and object based systems inhibits the ability to add new applications and data types if they do not fit within the applications and data types initially envisioned and defined.